Last Sunset
by Azrael1
Summary: Killua 's going to die!! Warning : Shounen Ai!!!
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters here. They all belong to Togashi-sensei . This is more on Shounen Ai, so if you don't wanna read things like this try reading something else. The pairing is Killua X Kurapika.  
  
  
  
Last Sunset by Azrael  
  
Kurapika was sitting by the window, staring blankly at the night sky. His blue eyes sparkled with the moon's white rays. It has been an hour now since Gon and Leorio left for the grocery store. He looked anxiously to his watch, hoping that the two would return safe.  
  
" I wonder what happened to the two."  
  
" But they're sure late for dinner", a voice broke in.  
  
Kurapika looked back. It was Killua. He was wearing his blue shorts and a towel on his neck. He has just taken his shower. Fragrant, fresh and cool.  
  
"I didn't hear you enter"  
  
Killua giggled. "Have you forgotten that I'm an assassin?"  
  
"Ah, yeah…Right" Kurapika answered with a weak smile, then turned his head back to the window.  
  
Killua moved closer to him. He touched his shoulders while gently leaning closer.  
  
"I like you. You're really beautiful", he whispered sweetly to his ears.  
  
Kurapika jerked away, confused with what he just said. The words kept ringing to his ears.  
  
"Don't be scared ", Killua said trying to calm him down. He drew himself closer and pressed his lips upon his neck. It was warm and tingly. Blood rushed to Kurapika's cheeks making him blush. He felt chills running down his spine. It was crazy!  
  
Kurapika couldn't move. His body was under Killua's spell. He felt beads of perspiration flowing down from his forehead. The feeling was rather strange to him. But deep inside, he knew he liked it.  
  
He shivered a little. Killua, then, moved away, his hands leaving his shoulders and his lips away from his neck. He walked forward and turned to Kurapika. Kurapika was still shocked with what happened. His lips were partly opened and his eyes blank. Killua gazed at him.  
  
"You know, I don't expect any answer. But please don't keep me hanging", he spoke with great sincerity.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that I like you very much."  
  
He leaned and kissed him lightly on the lips. He stood up and walked away from him.  
  
"Dinner's served downstairs. I ordered pizza", he said with a smile, opened the door and left. 


	2. Reflection

Chained Heart   
  
Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters here. They all belong to Togashi-sensei . This is more on Shounen Ai, so if you don't wanna read things like this try reading something else. The pairing is Killua X Kurapika. 

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
After moments of silence, Kurapika finally snapped out.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
He felt a bit shaky after what happened.  
  
He stood up and decided to go to the bathroom. He directly went to the sink and filled a small red basin with water. The water was so clear, clear enough to see his image. He looked closer to his reflection, gently touching his lips.  
  
" I like you. You're really beautiful."   
  
Killua's word still haunted him.  
  
"A guy would surely fall for this face. But, will I fall for a guy? Darn... What am I thinking?!"  
  
He washed his face , hoping that Killua's image would disappear. He moved back and reached for a towel.  
  
" I better stop thinking about these things." He thought while walking out of the room.  
  
Gon and Leorio were back, sitting with Killua. They were all on the sofa , eating pizza.  
  
"What took you so long?" Kurapika asked, frowning.  
  
"It was a bumper to bumper situation", explained Leorio while munching on a slice of pizza.  
  
"Traffic jammed", Gon added.  
  
"Well, did you buy what we need?"  
  
"Yup. We even bought some extra drinks.", Leorio added.  
  
"What drinks?" Kurapika asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Some li'l whiskey, I guess?" Leorio answered weakly.  
  
"What?! That's alcohol! What' s wrong with you Leorio?!"  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to have some fun. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Just don't drink it here. And don't get yourself into trouble", Kurapika glared at him.  
  
"Fine. I'll drink it later."  
  
There was a short moment of silence  
until...  
  
"I'll miss you guys." Killua broke in.  
  
Leorio and Gon looked depressed.  
  
"Huh? What?! " Kurapika said, confused.  
  
"Nothing.", he replied.  
  
Gon stood up, avoiding the two. He went to his room without a word.  
  
Kurapika turned to Leorio.   
  
"What' with him?"  
  
"Huh? Don't worry, he's just tired.", Leorio replied while forcing a smile.  
  
"I might as well go to my room then."  
  
"See you guys tomorrow.", He said before closing the door.  
  


* * *


	3. Last Conversation

Chained Heart   
  
Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters here. They all belong to Togashi-sensei . This is more on Shounen Ai, so if you don't wanna read things like this try reading something else. The pairing is Killua X Kurapika. 

* * *

Chapter 3  
  
"Did you tell him about it already?" Leorio asked. He was sitting right next to Killua, watching t.v. .  
  
" I kissed him. He was scared."  
  
Leorio turned to him.  
"What?! Who wouldn't be scared with what you just did?! Besides, you have weird feelings for him. Who would have thought you would fall for a -"  
  
" Zip it"  
  
" Well, I'm just reminding you to do it quickly. You only have one but a chance to tell him. You don't have all the time in the world, you know." Leorio spoke seriously.  
  
" I know. My Nen's keeping me up for three more months. I 'll do it this week."  
  
"Remember that Nen only sustains life. Not give life. And once it ends, you couldn't have it back. We only live once."  
  
There was a short moment of silence. Leorio looked worried.  
  
" Killua, what will you do after this?"  
  
"I'll probably leave."  
  
"But where?"  
  
" Just don't worry. I can handle myself."  
  
" How could you just say that?! Leorio looked away.  
  
"You don't know how hard it is for us. Gon has been depressed for days. He wouldn't even eat anything. And I..."  
Leorio paused.  
"I'm going to lose a friend again and I can't do anything about it. I'm a licensed doctor and yet I couldn't help you, just like my friend Pietro. I'm worthless. I-"  
  
"Stop it! Stop feeling guilty. You didn't do anything wrong. You're even helping me out. So please stop blaming yourself!" Killua turned to him, frowning.  
  
They were quiet for some time. Killua then stood up.  
"I'll tell him. Don't worry."  
  
He looked at Leorio and forced a smile.  
  
" Darn. Why did you have to suffer from this?" Leorio whispered.  
  
Killua was in his room. He stood near the window, thinking of what Leorio said. He gently pulled the sleeve of his right arm. It was covered with black and blue spots - bruises. Kurapika didn't notice them back then. He used his nen to hide them away.  
  
"I hope I could tell him before I completely die."  
  
He closed his eyes. He could feel his body hurt, a different kind of pain. He was an assassin, a person who could withstand blows and attacks inflicted by his opponent. But now it's different, the blows came from the inside. He was slowly dying. He opened his eyes.  
  
"No!"  
"No!", he shouted. The pain was getting deeper, slowly eating him.  
  
He tried to control himself. He let his nen flow faster, thinking that the pain would go away.  


* * *


	4. Revelation

Chained Heart   
  
Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters here. They all belong to Togashi-sensei . This is more on Shounen Ai, so if you don't wanna read things like this try reading something else. The pairing is Killua X Kurapika. 

* * *

Chapter 4  
  
Killua continued moaning . He couldn't stop it anymore. He began beating his self , crying harder and harder. He couldn't bear the pain anymore.  
  
The three heard him. Gon began crying. He knew Killua's agony, the excruciating pain his best friend felt.  
  
"Killua...No!..", he cried deeper.  
  
Leorio stared blankly at his license card. Streams of tears began flowing. He stood up and decided to go to Gon's room. He knew that his little friend was crying.  
  
"Leorio, we should tell Kurapika", said Gon while gasping.  
  
"No Gon. Let's just wait for Killua"  
  
"But his - "  
  
"I know."  
  
Leorio went closer to Gon. He rubbed his friend's back, trying to comfort him.  
  
Kurapika was in his room, worried.  
  
"What's happening to him?"  
  
He really wanted to go to his room. But he didn't have the guts to do it. He felt a bit scared with what happened.  
  
"Darn. What if something's wrong with him?"  
  
"C'mon Kurapika. Forget what happened. Act like a friend!", he commanded his self.  
  
He finally stood up and walked out of his room.  
  
"Ki-Killua?" He knocked.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Maybe he's sleeping. But what about the moans and cries?", he thought.  
  
"I better check him out." He opened the door. Killua was down on his carpet, bleeding. Kurapika rushed to him. He held him in his arms.   
  
Killua wasn't able to stop the pain anymore. His eyes were heavy, half-opened and his body was covered with bruises. He looked as if blood has been drained out of him.  
  
"Killua? Why?"  
  
"There's no time. I love you."  
  
"Killua... I- I love you. Don't leave me. Please!", Kurapika cried out while hugging him tightly.  
  
Killua smiled and slowly closed his eyes.  
  
"No!" 

* * *


	5. Dying with the Sun

Chained Heart   
  
Author's notes: I don't own any of the characters here. They all belong to Togashi-sensei . This is more on Shounen Ai, so if you don't wanna read things like this try reading something else. The pairing is Killua X Kurapika. 

* * *

Chapter 5  
  
Morning came. Kurapika was resting on his bed, his tears still flowing.   
"Killua"  
  
He brushed his tears away, while opening his eyes. He stood up and looked around.  
  
"Where's Killua?"  
  
He ran out of his room and saw Gon and Leorio sitting on the sofa. They were both silent.  
  
"Leorio! Why didn't you tell me?", Kurapika spoke angrily.  
  
He moved closer, raised his fist and boxed Leorio on his cheek.  
  
"Stop it Kurapika!" Gon burst into tears.  
  
Leorio didn't move. His eyes swelled up until one bead was seen flowing down. He didn't feel the pain. He was too hurt to feel more pain.  
  
"Damn it!" Kurapika started crying,  
  
"Damn it!"  
He fell onto his knees and covered his face with his hands.  
  
  
One month later...  
  
"Hey Kurapika! You have a letter!" Gon called out.  
  
"For me? Kindly get it."  
  
"Here." Gon handed down the blue envelope.  
  
"What does it say?", Leorio asked with curiosity.  
  
"It's an invitation. Someone wants to see me. We'll meet near the beach."  
  
"So are you going?" Leorio asked.  
  
"I don't know. The sender didn't leave his name."  
  
"Well, just try." Gon said smiling.  
  
  
"This is it. But where is he?"  
  
Kurapika was in the beach. He looked around for a while and saw somebody sitting. The guy had a bushy lavender colored hair. He was sitting under a shade.  
  
"Ki-Killua?" He said while moving closer.  
  
The stranger turned at him, smiling.   
  
"Hello Kurapika!, he said in a cheery tone.  
  
It was Killua. He looked really pale and thin. But his eyes - they were still shining.  
  
Kurapika ran towards him. He knelt down and hugged him. He buried his face on his chest and started crying.  
  
"Killua."  
  
Killua wrapped his arms around him. He was happy to see him even though it was the last time he could.  
  
Killua pushed him gently and raised his chin. He was face to face with Kurapika. So close, that he could even hear his breathing.  
  
"I love you. I still love you."  
  
"I love you too." Kurapika answered.  
  
Killua leaned and kissed him. Kurapika kissed back. He knew that he had fallen for him since the first touch. Beads of tears started falling. He gently pulled back.  
  
"Don't leave me, please?"  
  
"I can't. This is my last sunset."  
  
"No!".  
  
Kurapika kissed him again. But now deeper, he was memorizing Killua's lips by heart. He didn't want it to end.  
  
He could feel his tears rush down while his heart slowly breaks. He felt Killua's heart beating slower and slower. But he continued his kiss.  
  
Their lips never parted until Killua breathed his last. He died with Kurapika's lips, while the sun was setting down.  
  


* * *


End file.
